The Lakehouse
The Lakehouse is the fifth mission in Entry Point. It was implemented on August 31st, 2019. It is the fifth mission to be released and the fifth mission chronologically. Overview The Freelancer is tasked with infiltrating a Phoenix safehouse, disguised as a vacation house, and investigating it. They find an abandoned lab in the basement and manage to retrieve servers with information. The property is guarded by Phoenix operatives. Every Phoenix Operative also has a pager in stealth, meaning you must answer the radio after knocking out or killing one. The building is a house at the shore of Lake Huron. It has multiple rooms and a big open lobby. Around the house there are multiple walkways and strips of grass. At the back of the property there is a small dock. Objectives The Lakehouse (Stealth) * Find the exterior circuit box * OR break through one of the doors * Investigate the house * Get past the security door * Investigate the basement * Access the computer * Wait for Rose to search through the computer * Take the server and evac Intel: Head of Security (Hidden) * Taking out the Head of Security will neutralize the Phoenix Operative pagers and give you the Server Room Keycard The Lakehouse (Loud) * Investigate the house * Get past the security door * Investigate the basement * Get the servers to the boat * Take down the gunship * Escape Appearing Characters * The Freelancer * Rose (Mission Coordinator) * Wren (Operations Coordinator) * Jackdaw (Can be mentioned by Rose) * Falcon (Can be mentioned by Rose) Rewards You can acquire up to 8 boxes of Phoenix Intel and escape with them to gain extra money. Each operative can carry up to 3 boxes and they must be holding them in order to gain the bonus. Operatives receive a cut of the bonus based on how many are present at the end of the mission. * Playing solo grants a 50% cut. * Two operatives grants a 40% cut. * Three operatives grants a 30% cut. * Four operatives grants a 25% cut. Badges * Crossfire Cove - Complete "The Lakehouse" * Time Crunch - Complete "The Lakehouse" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm * Black Stone Beaches - Complete "The Lakehouse" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm Trivia * Falcon is sometimes mentioned when you start the mission. * A can of thermite can be found in the Lakehouse. Picking up said can of thermite will result in Rose begging the freelancer to use it, or the freelancer hiding it from her. * This is the first mission to release in full game, not early access. * This is currently the only mission to not feature actual guards, replacing them with Phoenix Operatives. * Early in the mission, the player will be alerted to an incoming convoy. Spending too much time (11:10-12:00 depending on difficulty) will result in breaking stealth as Steel Cove initiates their assault on the Lakehouse. * When breaking open the security door using the Thumper or C4, Rose will say one of the following lines: ** "Beautiful. I'm so proud of you guys." ** "Take notes Wren, THAT'S HOW YOU OPEN A DOOR!" ** "I told you they'd need the explosives. Twenty bucks, Wren. Pay up. " * When taking down the gunship after the servers have been loaded, there a line where Rose will admire the player: ** "You guys did it! Wow... someday I would like to blow up a gunship." Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Phoenix Category:Steel Cove Category:Story